Tel le phoenix
by YumenoYuki
Summary: et que se passerait-il si Severus n'était pas mort cette nuit là?
1. Chapter 1

Cette fiction est dédicacée à Truuck et à Kira27.

Les personnages, les lieux et le prélude viennent tous de l'imagination fertile de J.K. Rowling. Cette phrase ne sera dite qu'ici, au premier chapitre.

Maintenant que ça c'est fait, voici d'autres mises en garde:

1) je ne sais quand cette fiction se terminera, et c'est la première fois que je publie une histoire qui n'est pas finie.

2) avec ma fille en bas âge, je ne pense pas pouvoir publier régulièrement, je m'en excuse.

3) si vous trouvez des fautes, je vous prie de m'en faire part (bien que je me sois relue, il est toujours plus simple de voir là où ça pêche chez les autres).

4) je ne courre pas après les reviews, mais une de temps en temps, c'est motivant ;)

* * *

 _D'un mouvement de bras, Voldemort donna un grand coup dans le vide avec la Baguette de Sureau. Ce geste n'eut aucun effet sur Snape qui, une fraction de seconde, sembla penser qu'il avait été épargné.Mais l'intention du Seigneur des Ténèbres devint vite manifeste. La cage du serpent y_

 _tournoya dans les airs et avant que Snape ait pu faire autre chose que pousser un cri, elle lui entouré la tête et les épaules. Voldemort s'exprima alors en Fourchelang :_

 _\- Tue._

 _Il y eut un horrible hurlement. Harry vit le visage de Snape perdre ses dernières traces de couleur. Il blêmit, ses yeux noirs s'écarquillèrent et les crochets du serpent s'enfoncèrent dans son cou, tandis qu'il essayait vainement de se dégager de la cage ensorcelée. Bientôt, ses genoux se dérobèrent et il s'effondra sur le sol._

 _\- Je regrette, dit froidement Voldemort._

 _Et il se détourna. Il n'y avait aucune tristesse en lui, aucun remords. Le moment était venu de quitter la cabane et de prendre le commandement des opérations, avec une baguette qui, à présent lui obéirait pleinement. Il la pointa vers la cage étoilée qui s'éleva et libéra le corps de Snape. Celui-ci s'affaissa sur le côté, un flot de sang se déversant des blessures de son cou. Voldemort sortit de la pièce dans un grand mouvement de cape, sans un regard en arrière, et le grand serpent le suivit, flottant derrière lui dans son immense sphère protectrice._

 _De retour dans le tunnel et dans sa propre tête, Harry rouvrit les yeux. Dans son effort pour ne pas crier, il avait mordu jusqu'au sang les jointures de son poing. Il regarda à nouveau à travers la fente minuscule, entre la caisse et le mur, et vit un pied chaussé d'une botte noire, qui tremblait par terre._

 _\- Harry ! murmura Hermione derrière lui._

 _Mais il avait déjà pointé sa baguette sur la caisse qui lui bouchait la vue. Elle se souleva à deux centimètres du sol et s'écarta sans bruit. Le plus silencieusement possible, il se faufila à l'intérieur de la pièce._

 _Il ne savait pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi, pourquoi il s'approchait du mourant. Il ne savait même pas très bien ce qu'il ressentait en voyant le visage livide de Snape et ses doigts qui essayaient d'étancher la plaie sanglante de son cou. Il enleva sa cape d'invisibilité et baissa le regard vers l'homme qu'il haïssait. Les yeux de Snape se posèrent sur Harry. Il essaya de parler. Lorsque Harry se pencha, Snape saisit le devant de sa robe et l'attira vers lui._

 _Un râle, un gargouillement abominable sortit de sa gorge._

 _\- Prenez-... les... Prenez-...les..._

 _Quelque chose d'autre que du sang ruisselait du visage de Snape. D'un bleu argenté, ni gaz, ni liquide, la substance jaillissait de sa bouche, de sas oreilles, de ses yeux. Harry savait ce que c'était, mais ne savait que faire..._

 _Hermione glissa alors dans ses mains tremblantes un flasque, surgie de nulle part. A l'aide de sa baguette, Harry y versa la substance argentée. Lorsque la flasque fut pleine et que Snape ne sembla plus avoir en lui une goutte de sang, l'étreinte de sa main sur la robe de Harry se desserra._

 _\- Regardez-... moi, murmura-t-il._

 _Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent les yeux noirs de Snape mais un instant plus tard, quelque chose sembla s'éteindre au fond du regard sombre qui devint fixe, terne, vide. La main qui tenait encore Harry retomba avec un bruit sourd et Snape ne bougea plus._

 **Chapitre 1 : les fantômes ont toujours (leur) raison.**

La silhouette en face de Severus était floue, néanmoins, il savait déjà à qui elle appartenait. Tout du moins il l'espérait... cette chevelure flamboyante... elle ne pouvait être qu'à...

Sauf si la petite dernière des Weasley avait rendu l'âme !

Ce qu'il n'espérait pour rien au monde !

Soyons clairs : mourir, il s'y était préparé. Mais être poursuivi dans l'au-delà par ses cornichons, il refusait tout simplement !

Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il avait vu la petite Weasley, elle était en vie, en bonne santé, et parmi les rebelles. Qu'elle y reste par Merlin !

Parce qu'on pouvait être sûr que si la grande faucheuse était passée la voir avant lui, le vieux fou citronné le lui reprocherait le reste de sa non-existence !

Mais non, ce chaloupement dans la démarche ainsi que ses yeux d'émeraude, tout cela ne pouvaient appartenir qu'à une seule et unique personne.

Plus elle se rapprochait, moins la vision était floue, et le cœur de Snape ratait de nombreux battements (comment pouvait-il encore en avoir?!).

\- Lily.

\- Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu fais vieux!

Ouch ! Même dans l'au-delà et après tant d'années, la sincérité de son amie d'enfance était toujours aussi mordante.

\- En même temps, cher fantôme, ça fait dix-sept ans que tu es morte...

\- Fantôme ?! Que c'est gentil à toi de me rappeler deux fois dans la même phrase ma mort.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Pour des retrouvailles avec son grand amour, ça commençait mal...

\- Comment... comment va mon petit Harry ?

\- Il a tes yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

\- Il est encore en vie.

\- A-t-il ses chances face à Voldemort ?

\- C'est la pire tête brûlée de tous les temps. Il accumule les pires défauts de son père et de Black ! Alors, sans doute que...

\- Ça suffit Severus ! C'est mon fils dont tu parles ! Tu aurais pu, non tu aurais DU l'aimer pour cette raison.

\- Il est surtout le fils de James Potter ! Cet... cet... cet enfoi-

\- Severus !

\- Cet homme qui, en plus de me ridiculiser toute mon adolescence, a trouvé, en plus, le moyen de me voler ce que j'avais de plus précieux, toi !

\- Ça y est ! Le couplet sur ton prétendu amour pour moi.

\- Quoi ? Qu'oses-tu dire ?! Mais il vrai !

\- Taratata ! Si tu m'aimais vraiment, tu aurais pris soin de Harry comme le fils que nous aurions pu avoir.

Severus avala difficilement sa salive.

\- Si tu m'avais vraiment aimé, continua la rousse, tu aurais tout fait pour me plaire. Tu n'aurais jamais pu me traiter de « sang-de-bourbe », tu ne serais pas devenu mangemort. Tu n'aurais jamais rapporter cette fichue prophétie à ton maître ! Non Severus ! Ne le nie pas ! Tu aimes, non, aimais, un rêve. Tout simplement. Tu m'as idéalisée. Avoue-le : je ne suis pas celle qui te convient. Au fond de toi, tu le sais !

Lily reprit son souffle. En face d'elle, Snape, sombre, gardait les yeux baissés.

Les mots de son amie d'enfance étaient durs. Très durs, trop dur.

Severus se mura alors dans le silence. Il réfléchissait. Lily disait des choses sans queues ni têtes, n'est-ce pas ? Mais là était le hic : Lily parlait toujours avec intelligence et avait toujours raison. Non, il ne pouvait alors s'agir de son amie. Pourtant...

Pendant que les petites cellules grises de l'ancien espion cherchaient une solution, le fantôme de son premier amour lui tapotait gentiment l'épaule. Une faible mélodie commençait doucement à se faire entendre. En réalité, le verbe « entendre » n'est pas proprement exact. Il semblait plus à Snape que cette musique venait de l'intérieur de lui-même.

Alors il vit que Lily avait raison. Enfin il commençait à accepter ses réels sentiments, et c'était très douloureux.

Cette perte, l'envol de son rêve, l'affligeait plus qu'il ne saurait dire.

Par ce chant, il semblait à Severus que c'était tout son chagrin qui s'exprimait par cette lamentation déchirante.

Être mort était aussi douloureux que d'être vivant. D'ailleurs, il sentait encore quelque chose de vivant en lui : ses plaies déversaient encore un liquide. Et aussi, quelque chose sur ses plaies. Sur ses plaies ?! Comment ça « sur » ses plaies ?

Snape eut alors la désagréable impression d'être tiré vers l'arrière.

Il releva alors vivement la tête pour voir qu'à nouveau Lily était floue.

Severus connut alors la sensation que ressentait les poissons qui mordent à l'hameçon. Bientôt, de même, il commença à asphyxier.

En réalité, c'était l'inverse : il sembla au moribond que l'air recommençait à entrer, très douloureusement, par ses narines, la trachée et ses poumons.

Son corps ankylosé semblait être piqué par des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc.

Le chant était de plus en plus fort à ses oreilles bourdonnantes.

Il s'obligea à ouvrir une paupière (il ne se rappelait pas les avoir fermées). Cet effort le fit geindre, bien qu'il regretta bien vite d'avoir fait du bruit : sa gorge était si sèche qu'il faillit à nouveau faire un gargarisme.

Severus tenta alors d'estimer ce qu'il avait face à lui. Ça avait plusieurs teintes de rouges, oranges et jaunes. Devait être pourvu de plumes et ressemblait beaucoup plus à un gallinacé qu'à la créature majestueuse que jadis, le professeur des potions avait connue.

\- Fumseck ?

Rahhh mais pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il tente de parler ?! C'était tellement douloureux.

L'oiseau finit sa chanson, sécha ses larmes et s'en alla à tire d'ailes.

Severus replongea alors dans une bienheureuse inconscience.


	2. Chapter 2

Je sais, je sais, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je vous promet d'en poster un dans une ou deux semaines

 **Zeugma** : c'est un plaisir de l'écrire si ça te plait ^^

 **Juliana** : il est vrai que j'écris habituellement des fictions yaoiste, et que Harry/Severus est l'un de mes couples préférés. Mais cette fiction est dédicacée à Truuck et Kyra qui n'aiment qu'un seul couple... Après, je pense faire quand même quelques couples gais 3

Quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre, il y a de nombreux moment où j'ai pensé au nain dans Naheulbeuk pour celles et ceux qui connaissent.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Il vivra encore un peu**

Par Merlin, mais quel boucan ! Le Paradis, ou ce qui s'y rapproche le plus, faisait un bruit des plus insupportable : un va-et-vient incessant, des rideaux qu'on tire, ou qu'on referme des voix enrouées répondant à d'autres, plus angoissées, etc.

Tout d'un coup, le rideau s'ouvrit juste à côté de Snape, laissant entrer une luminosité qui lui brûlait les paupières. Mais il résisterait, il ne bougerait pas. Il voulait rester dans son inconscience, qu'on l'y laisse !

\- Ouvrez-les yeux Severus, vous êtes en vie.

Pitié ! Pas ça ! Qu'on le laisse mourir en paix.

\- Severus, ne m'obligez pas à vous traîner devant le tout Poudlard.

Le brun émit un grognement, décidément son vocabulaire ne s'arrangeait pas, il ressemblait de plus en plus à un stupide griffon !

Mais l'idée d'être la risée de ses cornichons était insupportable...

Le professeur des potions condescendit donc à ouvrir une paupière.

\- Merlin mon ami, vous revenez de loin.

Pompom sembla s'essuyer le coin des yeux.

\- Bien, se reprit-elle. Il faut que vous buviez 2-3 potions en plus, cher ami.

En réalité, ce fut des dizaines de potions les plus infectes les unes que les autres que la sorcière lui fit avaler.

Severus la soupçonnait de lui refiler les fonds de placards, les périmées, voire les ratées... Peut-être bien que la si gentille infirmière tentait de l'achever !

S'il s'en remettait, il inventerait des potions avec meilleur goût.

Enfin, ce fût la potion du sommeil.

En réalité, il fallut que ce soit Pomfresh qui lui précise, car les narines et les papilles de l'ancien espion faisait un mouvement de grève à durée indéterminée.

Snape rêva d'une biche qui s'en allait au loin alors qu'un autre animal, dont il n'arrivait pas à déterminer l'espèce, rester dans l'ombre, au loin.

Quand Severus se réveilla à nouveau, il faisait sombre et il oublia son rêve.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, il refit souvent le même rêve. Et finit par s'en rappeler.

Quelqu'un était assis à son chevet. Snape tenta de lui envoyer un sort, les vieux réflexes ont la vie dure... mais pas de baguette, et surtout, une douleur extrême lui étreignit le corps.

L'homme ravala ses larmes, priant pour que personne ne les ait vu, et s'obligea à prendre une posture digne, serpentard un jour...

\- Vous n'avez pas à être hautain avec moi professeur. Je suis celle qui vous a sauvé la vie.

Merlin non ! Pas elle ! Pas miss je-sais-tout. En griffondor, elle va aller le hurler sur tous les toits. Sa réputation de vampire des cachots est totalement foutue.

\- Je préviens la directrice de votre réveil, ne tentez rien.

Directrice ? Ahhh... cette bonne vieille McGonagall devait avoir repris le poste.

En effet, quelques minutes plus tard, l'ancienne professeur de métamorphose apparaissait en ouvrant les rideaux.

\- Severus, soupira-t-elle avec plaisir, vous êtes en vie.

Elle se permit un petit sourire.

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir que je pourrai vous embrasser.

Les yeux du brun s'agrandir démesurément, et il pensa qu'il pourrait vomir si jamais les lèvres de cette vieille chouette lui effleurait la bouche. Mais heureusement pour lui, elle s'en abstint.

\- Plus important, Harry m'a tout raconté...

L'ancien mangemort se mit immédiatement à maudire Potter, une fois de plus.

\- … mais cela ne vous sauvera guère. Vous allez être emprisonné à Askaban en attendant votre jugement.

\- Un jugement pour quoi ?

\- Votre rôle de mangemort dans les deux guerres.

Bien ! Donc il n'avait survécu seulement pour mieux mourir sans âme car il en était sûr, il aurait un baiser du détraqueur gratuit. Il soupira intérieurement : la mort le poursuivait avec acharnement en quelques jours... Qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour mériter ça ?

Ahhhh karma quand tu nous tiens !

\- Severus, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour vous sauvez, vous, et les deux Malfoy.

\- Lucius est Draco sont en vie ?!

Snape sourit intérieurement : son filleul et son meilleur ami avaient toujours espionné pour l'ordre. Seules Narcissa et ses idées rétrograde à la mode des Black les avaient mis dans la panade. Dès son mariage avec elle, Lucius avait rejoint clandestinement Dumbledore pour faire le bien. Lui avait été plus logique et prévoyant que Severus. Ce dernier n'ayant trahi Voldemort qu'après bien des années.

\- Mon ami, eux sont déjà à Askaban.


End file.
